Element Magic
by Rika2323
Summary: Hay this is my first work please R&R Thanks GG


Element Magic  
  
Yo Wzup 'tis moil les grande intelligent authress and YES! I am obsessed with the color pink. Mr. Yami Bakura would you do me the honor of the intro and disclaimer?  
  
Bakura: No nooooooooooooooonooooooo. Authress/Lady insane: Why not! Bakura Because LI: You do know that I have the powers of Isis because I am Isis reincarnated? Bakura: Instantly drops to knees.Laughing that is. LI: Do you really want me to get the frying pan of doom? Bakura: ((((((((((still laughing )))))))))))) sure why not. LI: (((((((((Pulls out tommy guns and a frying pan(those really do hurt)))))))))))))))))) ok. Bakura: ((((screams in a pitch only dogs can hear and me too))) okokokokokokokokokok I am sorry your grace please let me leave your sight. LI or Isis: Not untill my intro and disclaimer are done then you can get me some tea ok? Bakura: ((shaking)) yes mistress. Lady Isis or Lady insane are not in any way in ownership of any characters except for the 5 guardians and Gabrielle Reed because she is real and/or any OC but that will be mentioned later. LI: That wasn't so hard next the intro Intro: Well this ain't no sissy story this is sheare brilliance LI: Why thankyou Bakura Bakura: Your welcome your grace and just let me say that you look absolutly stunning today. LI: Get on with it(((((((gives Bakura the female LOOK)))))) Bakura: (((Yipes))) sorrysorrysorrysorry. Anyways this story will be from all around the world please take the time to consider that LI is a new writer thankyou your excelency LI: Your welcome now that apple cinnamon tea? Bakura: Yes misstress  
  
**********Authors note: Bakura is a very powerfull spirit but never mess with any chick Luv Ya, Amanda*********  
  
There are 6 elements in this world scientists are only knowledgeable or sure of 4 but these are the real elements:  
  
Fire Water Wind Light Dark Time  
  
There were and are 6 guardians of these elements they are:  
  
Name: Amanda-Aria Firas Age: 14 Birthday: September 25 1345bc or September 23 1989 Sign: Libra Deck: Dragon and spell caster Partner: Kijarva Yami: Rika Sex: female Element: Fire Item: Element song  
  
Name: Jaquline Maria Santa Age: 14 Birthday: March 18 1989 Sign: Pisces Deck: Spell caster Partner: Ramada Yami: Artimes Sex: Female Element: Water Item: Element sword  
  
Name: Brian Firas Age 14 Birthday: September 23 1989 Deck: Demons Partner Roanoke Yami: Merle Sex: Male Element: Wind Item: Element Wings  
  
Name: Gaia Tandy Age: 14 Birthday: June 17 1989 Sign: Gemini Deck: Lightning Partner: Phlox Yami: Luna Sex: Female Element: Light Item: Element chain  
  
Name: Chris Macao Age: 14  
  
Birthday: December 31 and January 1988-1989 Sign: Sagittarius Deck: Raptors Partner: Congo Yami: Zoloandero Sex: Male Element: Time Item: Element Time sphere  
  
Name: Drano Riddle Age: 14 Birthday: August 14 1989 Sign: Leo Deck: Water demons/ creatures Partner: Volsenado Yami: Rife Sex: Male Element: Dark Item: Element mirror  
  
These 6 children were all scattered through out the world you see Amanda, Brian and Jaquline all lived in Canada but Valerie was from China, Drano hailed from England, and last but not least Chris was from Kenya, Africa. These children had no idea what they were in for when they met each other. But this is there story:  
  
Of all the places to live in Canada, Amanda-Aria (known as Amanda) and Jaquline lived 45 min away from each other walking and as our story starts Amanda just challenged Gabrielle to a duel.................. " Yo Jaquline do ya want to duel?" ""Hells yeah"" So Amanda went and got 2 of the most powerful decks in the world, while Jaquline set out the portable hologram machine Kaiba gave to them .  
  
""Jaquline speaking"" "Amanda speaking"  
  
"" Lets duel"" "You know it"  
  
Amanda Jaquline 5000  
  
"" I'll start, I play harpy lady in attack mode""  
  
***********Harpy Lady atk: 2300 Def: 2100**********  
  
" Not bad for a beginner watch this" "I play water dragon in attack mode  
  
**********Water Dragon atk: 2400 Defense: 2200******  
  
""Well, Well we have been practicing!""  
  
"No duh sherlock and for some added fun lets destroy your harpy lady"  
  
And just as Jaquline's Harpy Lady was knocked out Amanda blacked out********************  
  
""Amanda, Amanda get up"" Jaquline kept trying to get Amanda up but she was being initiated into the magic circlet, she would never be the same again.  
  
Amanda's initiation: Wow this is weird why are there those people around with Isis' symbol on? The people were all in two lines on their hands and knees bowing to the sphinx then Amanda-Aria Firas understood. Wow this is the initiation! She stood full dressed in the ceremonial garb of a queen and she looked over her gorgeous white robe and without thinking she reached up for her headdress that she knew would be there. Her eyes had a lot of makeup but somehow she knew it wasn't slummy or bad. She had Isis' symbol on her forehead. She stepped up to the sphinx on Egypt and was so excited that she couldn't conceal it for long. Amanda also knew that she would have the silver and gold sun and Moon bracelet that was on her wrist. She looked all around her and saw the walls of the sacred temple were always changing. The hieroglyphs played a never-ending story and it scared her alittle. The torches of the temple came on as she came up to them and she soon came to the glorious chamber of initiation the room was like a pit and she saw the alter in the center with the brown beams across the inside of it and she saw 3 animals on cat one wolf and one beautiful phoenix, and she was almost instantly pulled by the almost magnetic force of this cavern and she was so surprised at the fact that as she knelt Isis herself materialized from the mist that was around the alter. Isis was gowned in a lavender dress that came to her ankles and a beautiful set of must be a hundred bangles. Her head was beautifully decorated sphinx headdress. Amanda was in complete shook. Isis came over and said: 'Amanda- Aria Rika Firas you have been chosen to become the next mage of Elements do you except the power?' "Yes Queen Isis" 'Do you accept the responsibility?' " Yes" 'Then my child discover your true self' Amanda knew that this was gonna happen but she still wasn't really ready and when a huge ball of power hit her she nearly called out but all she did was let the power take over her. Her feet (bare) were lifted off the ground and before she could tell became huge and powerful tigress but she changed back really quickly. 'My child you are not only Amanda-Aria Firas (*to Amanda's Amazement a queen should know her name) you are now Amanda- Aria - Sierra shanda Firas yes I know that's a handful but your gonna have to deal with it and with that gorgeous Tiger eye stone that you'll be so kind as to hand over to me you will find out your partner in crime' Isis said this last bit as a chuckle. She beckoned to Amanda to get up and follow her and she went to the animals. They all were magical creatures but as Amanda looked into the wolf's eyes she knew that he was the one. Isis went to the Phoenix and showed it the tiger's eye and it bowed but nothing happened and she next went to the cat and yet again it bowed but this cat had no magic connection with Amanda because one of these animals were the other half of Amanda and now when Isis went to the wolf the magic happened before the amulet even came near her she had jumped into Amanda's arms and started to lick Amanda. Isis laughed a very becoming laugh 'I have one last test but I bet little Riana pass's. Isis knelt down where Amanda was and Riana lifted her head off Amanda's lap. Isis put the amulet up to Riana and the puppy (because she has only the size of a shoebox) bowed and she was also lifted up off her paws and she got the greatest gift anyone could give her. Isis gave her Amanda and the powers of Amanda as well when the same mist that had surrounded Amanda lifted she had half the amulet on and she could now speak. She leapt up and Amanda caught her. Isis was quite content, 'Amanda you are the keeper of the tiger this little fury fluff ball is your partner I'll send you back to Jaquline and don't be afraid if she faints soon k?' Isis said with a wink. Amanda fell to sleep with Riana in her arms and woke up back to Jaquline's yelling at the cat " Ya know she won't answer you?" " This little pretty pup will though"  
  
The girls had been very good friends since they were very young but this was the only time Amanda had more then Jaquline in the whole 4 years they were like perfectly matched and Amanda had the weirdest idea of all she studied the ways to turn a mortal into a mage and she found the spell but it was a long one and Jaquline would have to be asleep so Amanda wasn't sure so she consulted Jaquline but she didn't even know because Amanda made up a story:" Hay Jack I just heard the weirdest story ever." ""What was it?"" "Well this mortal was infused with half the powers of this other magi and she lived to be one of the best magi's in the known magical world what do you think about half magi's like that?""" well that seams cool I'd love to do that." Amanda did keep in the back of her mind that Jaquline was going to get the present of a lifetime. 


End file.
